Shou Hayate
"Change Griffin!" Shou Hayate (疾風 翔, Hayate Shō) is Change Griffin Biography Formerly a Ranger of the Earth Defense Force branch. A dandy womanizer, Shou actually has a soft side that he keeps mostly hidden behind his cool exterior. Originally joined the army just to get attention from women, but is actually a strong and dependable soldier. His trademark is to fix his hair in the midst of battle. Hayate is frequently set traps by various Gozma opponents posing as women in peril. He fell head over heels for Sakura, the angelic girl from Meruru Star. As Change Griffin, he, too, is armed with the Change Sword and Griffin Zooka, which is what becomes the shaft for the missile to be fired from Power Bazooka. His unique fighting ability is his agility which he acquired while working the field as a Ranger. He co-pilots Helichanger 2 with Mermaid. Years later, Shou fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Change Griffin powers are later used by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. His team's Greater Power was initially taken by Basco ta Jolokia. While a member of the Earth Defense Force was attacked for it, it is unknown if he was the Changeman he took it from. After his defeat by Captain Marvelous, he along with representatives of the four other teams (Sun Vulcan, Flashman, Maskman and Fiveman) whose greater powers were taken by Basco, contacted the Gokaigers and granted them their greater powers and approval. He said that they have lit a fire in their hearts. After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. Shou and his teamates have their powers again and wil continue their roles as Changeman. Change Griffin Mecha *Shuttlebase (shared with Dragon, Pegasus, Mermaid, and Phoenix) *Helichanger 2 (shared with Mermaid) Arsenal *Change Brace *Change Sword *Gryphon-Zooka *Auto Changer *Jet Skis Ranger Key The is Shou Hayate's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Change GirffinRanger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as Change Griffin. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Shou received his key and became Change Griffin once more. Trivia *Shou's surname can be translated into any form of wind storm (like "hurricane" or "gale" ). Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Black Category:Rival Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Ranger Legend Category:Changemen Category:Ranger Legend